Sulay Fanfict GS 23
by Nanas Annabelle
Summary: "So Lucky to have you, So lucky to be your love…Zhang Yixing " /"Oppa, aku imut kan? Bbuing-bbuing" /"Oppa, semalam aku bermimpi.. kau datang dan kita menjalani hari-hari yang sama. Kau memberiku sebuah kalung dengan liontin '23'. ../ gak pinter bikin Summary TTT /EXO/SULAY/GS


23

Title : 23

Writer : Nanas~

Main Cast :

Kim Suho

Zhang Yixing (As a girl)

Support cast : ?

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Length : mungkin oneshoot

Prolog

Saat itu, tahun 2012 tepatnya. Kakiku terpaku ditempat dengan tubuh kaku yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Ingin rasanya aku menangis haru menatap sekelilingku yang dihiasi bunga mawar dan kelopaknya yang bertaburan di jalan yang kulalui saat ini. Lorong-lorong berhiaskan lilin hingga berfokuskan ke satu titik dimana seseorang sedang duduk sambil memainkan sebuah Flute. Aku tidak tau persis bagaimana caranya memainkan benda itu,tetapi aku mengetahui lagu apa –ah lebih tepatnya aku mengetahui makna lagu ini secara mendalam.

_EXO – Lucky_, oh siapa yang tidak akan terpaku ketika kekasihmu menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untukmu. Jika aku boleh jujur, kekasihku yang bernama Kim Suho itu tidak pernah romantis, dia pendiam, menyebalkan, otak mesum, dingin, jutek, bahkan jika aku menilai.. dia lebih pantas menjadi _rival_ku daripada menjadi kekasihku.

Tetapi, untuk kali ini… aku menghapus segala pemikiran jelek untuk kekasihku, menghapus permanen segala tingkahnya yang kelewat menjengkelkan hingga ingin kucongkel matanya yang selalu terfokus kepada buku Fisika atau matematika yang bahkan kalah cantik denganku.

"_So Lucky to have you, So lucky to be your love…Zhang Yixing~"_

Sempurna tidak sempurna, aku tetap menganggap ini lebih dari sekedar kesempurnaan di muka bumi. Tatapan itu, kehangatan itu, yang akan kuingat sepanjang hidupku. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tetap menjadi misteri di dalam hidupku ini, dan itu adalah… 23.

"ah…ini tepat sekali, di jam 23.00 alias jam 11 malam ini, di tanggal 23 ini, tepat di menit dan detik 23 ini, Zhang Yixing…. _Will You Marry me?_"

Flute yang tadi ia mainkan berubah menjadi sebuket bunga mawar dan baby's breath yang dirangkai sempurna. Cukup, oh kim suho.. apakah kau tidak sadar jika saja kau sudah membuatku terbang ke surga sekarang.

"_I do_"

*** Story will begin***

_**21 januari 2014**_

"_Oppa, aku imut kan? Bbuing-bbuing" _

"_kau tidak imut, malah kau terlihat aneh dengan gaya itu" _

"_KYAAA.. OPPA..KAU MENYEBALKAN"_ Yixing tertawa geli saat melihat video yang direkam ketika dia dan Suho bermain bersama. ini sudah lewat dari 2 tahun pernikahan mereka, cukup langgeng dan mereka cukup harmonis untuk menghindari segala macam hal yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hebat yang berakhir dengan kata 'cerai'.

Suho memandang istrinya yang tertawa lebar tanpa beban hanya memasang senyumnya. Yixing merasa perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi 'rrrrrrrr' pertanda dia mulai lapar sekarang. Wanita itu menekan tombol 'pause' sementara dia pergi kedapur. Ada semangkuk pasta yang dihidangkan dan dia pun memakannya, Suho duduk di depan wanita itu sambil tersenyum memandang bagaimana cara istrinya itu makan.

Yixing tersenyum sesekali tertawa, bahkan untuk kali ini dia sudah tersedak kurang lebih 10 kali dan Suho juga tersenyum.

"uhh… ini sudah 10 kali aku tersedak, hidungku terasa mampet"

"tentu saja, kau makan sambil tertawa lebar seperti itu. lihat cara kau makan yang berantakan itu" Suho mengomel panjang lebar namun Yixing hanya melanjutkan makannya sambil menonton video yang sempat dia berhentikan yang memperhatikan itu menghela nafas dan kembali memandang kagum wajah cantik istrinya yang bahkan belum tampak sedikitpun keriput disana.

_**22 januari 2014**_

Seperti biasa, di pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya kedua sejoli itu tampak duduk bersebelahan. Sebuah buku diambil dari rak buku di ruang baca dan mereka saling tertawa riang. Entah apa yang menarik dari buku tentang pembelajaran ilmu alam dan makhluk-makhluknya, mereka tetap tertawa walau terkadang diselingi ekspresi serius di dalamnya.

"hoaamm…" Yixing mulai menguap dan menutup buku yang dibacanya sebelum pergi ke kamar. Suho mengikuti langkah istrinya itu hingga Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tertidur. Wajahnya tampak damai, namun tak seorang pun yang tau jika ada tetesan air mata yang turun dari mata yang terpejam itu. Suho menghapus air mata itu dengan pandangan sendu yang tidak dapat diartikan saat ini.

_**23 january 2014**_

Yixing membuka matanya lebar, suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar. Dia menggulung rambut dan mulai mengambil handuk. 15 menit pun berlalu dan Yixing telah selesai berpakaian dan membersihkan diri. Celana jeans hitam dan kaus oblong lengan panjang melekat indah di tubuh mungilnya.

Jemarinya meraih album foto dimana berisi moment tentang dia dan Suho, dari berpose bagus hingga jelek juga ada disana. dia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa foto yang menurutnya menarik, Suho yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum sebelum bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang perempuan yaitu Baekhyun. Yixing mengangguk dan mulai mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun melesat pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

**SEOUL BACKYARD**

Disinilah tujuan Yixing dan Baekhyun tadi, mereka berjalan ke sebuah makam yang bertuliskan :

**Rest in place**

_**Kim Suho**_

_**Lahir : 22 mei 1991**_

_**Wafat : 23 januari 2013**_

Yixing berlutut disamping makam itu dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh disana. diusapnya nisan bertuliskan nama suaminya itu hingga tak sengaja air mata menetes disana.

"_Oppa,_ semalam aku bermimpi.. kau datang dan kita menjalani hari-hari yang sama. Kau memberiku sebuah kalung dengan liontin '23'. Saat aku terbangun, ternyata aku memakai kalung yang kau berikan. Apakah kau memberikan ini sebagai tanda anniversary kedua pernikahan kita?" Yixing terus meracau dan menceritakan segala hal, Suho yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum namun tak bisa memeluk pujaan hatinya itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan Suho, kenapa namanya ada di nisan sebuah makam, kenapa ini kenapa itu. semua itu berawal dari kejadian itu…

_**Flashback :**_

_**23 january 2013**_

_Siang itu adalah siang yang mengagumkan bagi Yixing, dia memenangkan kompetisi Dance sekaligus ini adalah anniversary pertama pernikahannya dengan Suho. _

_Saat di Backstage, Suho sempat menelpon akan memberikan hadiah begitu tau jika Yixing memenangkan kompetisi itu, serta dia akan memberikan kejutan lainnya untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka. _

_Yixing menunggu di depan gedung sambil sesekali melihat jam. Kakinya mulai kebas karna sedari tadi berdiri di pinggir jalan. Hingga, dua setengah jam kemudian, dia mulai mengecheck ponselnya yang sedari tadi mati dan melihat ada 23 notifikasi yang sebagian besar dari Suho. Yixing sedang malas membaca pesan dari Suho dan dia memilih pesan yang baru saja dikirim dari adik iparnya, Baekhyun._

_**From : baekhyun**_

_**Unnie, Suho oppa meninggal**_

_Dunia terasa menyempit, kakinya terasa seperti jelly yang bisa saja jatuh kapan saja. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Yixing segera berlari ke Rumah sakit._

"_TIDAK, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN. DIA BUKAN SUHO OPPA, KAN? DIA BUKAN SUAMIKU! SUAMIKU MASIH HIDUP" teriak Yixing histeris saat melihat jasad Suho yang terbaring kaku. Yixing menggenggam ponsel Suho dan sebuah boneka yang masih utuh. Sebuah surat kecil menandakan jika boneka itu untuk Yixing. _

_**Dear my unicorn,**_

_**Aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, tapi aku sudah mempelajari semua hal dari Chanyeol. aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan kata-kata, aku lebih suka berbicara langsung. Maka dari itu, coba kau tekan tombol yang ada di boneka Rilakuma yang kuberikan dan juga lihat sebuah Video yang ada di ponselku atau kau bisa lihat di ponselmu jika sudah terkirim.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, yixing. Dan Happy anniversary ke 23**_

_**Xoxo  
>your Suho<strong>_

_Yixing membuka File di ponsel Suho dan melihat rekaman itu, dimana Suho (untuk terakhir kalinya) sedang berada di ruang makan sambil memegang Kue Tart. Wajahnya banyak olesan tepung dan senyuman malaikatnya tidak terlepas di wajah tampannya. Boneka Rilakuma itulah saksi bisu dari kejadian ini, dari yang diceritakan, Suho yang memakai motor sport merahnya meninggal akibat bertabrakan dengan mobil berkecepatan kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh. Saksi mata mengatakan jika Ambulance datang ketika dia selesai mengatakan "katakan pada istriku, aku mencintainya". _

_Dan itu makin membuat Yixing menangis kencang hingga Baekhyun memeluk dan berusaha menenangkannya._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"_Oppa,_ kami akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku mencintaimu, tetap mencintaimu" Yixing mencium nisan itu dan mulai berdiri. Saat kakinya mulai jauh dari makam Suho, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Suho yang tersenyum sambil berbisik _"Aku juga mencintaimu, dan teruslah mencintaiku"_

Di dalam mobil, Yixing tetap tersenyum dan memegang liontinnya erat. Mengingat penjelasan Suho tentang misteri angka 23 kebanggannya

"_23 adalah angka gabungan dari 2 dan 3. 2 adalah bulan, yang memiliki arti teliti dan tekun. Sedangkan 3 adalah venus yang memiliki arti cinta, romantis dan pengertian. 2 dan 3 digabungkan, artinya aku memilih cintaku dengan teliti dan menjalankannya dengan mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku, walaupun sifatku jauh dari kata romantis, kau memberikanku pengertian hingga kita saling melengkapi. Kau dan aku adalah kita, kita adalah 23. Karna kita saling melengkapi dalam segala hal"_

_._

_._

**Karna ini tentang kau dan aku menjadi kita, kita yang seperti MAKNA 23. **

**THE END**

PERHATIAN, MAAFKAN SAYA YANG MEMBERIKAN KISAH ABSURD INI, SAYA GAK TAU KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI DAN MENGALIR BEGITU SAJA, OH YA, SEDIKIT MENGAMBIL SCENE DI VIDEO AILEE – HEAVEN. DAN JUGA, EKHM… INI CERITA SEBENERNYA CERITA REAL SAHABAT SAYA YANG SEDIKIT SAYA UBAH '-' SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA GAEESSS… LIKE+COMENT DAN SARAN DITERIMA GAEESS…

SALAM ASEM MANIS

NANAS~


End file.
